A Very Merry Christmas
by Sqrl Of Doom
Summary: When Sakura agrees to accompany Eriol and Tomoyo to Hong Kong for a Christmas with Eriol's family, She doesn't bank on having to spend it with Syoaran, possibly the least jolly Santa in history. SxS, a little ExT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first CCS fic, so some feedback would be mucho appreciated. I plan on making this a three shot, but I will definitely expand that number if even one reviewer asks (I am feeling very Christmas minded today). I hope you enjoy! (btw, does anyone know how do spell the romanization of father in Japanese? I Think it's _Otou-san_, but I'm not sure.)

**Summary:**When Sakura agrees to accompany Eriol and Tomoyo to Hong Kong for a Christmas with Eriol's family, She doesn't bank on having to spend it with Syoaran, possibly the least jolly Santa in history. SxS, a little ExT.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Card Captor Sakura, and probably never will. CLAMP does.

* * *

Kinomoto Sakura opened her door to find the cutest group of carolers she had ever seen. The reindeer were wearing green and red scarves and standing on their hind legs, holding their little book of carols, and shuffling around a bit as if they were slightly embarrassed to be finally performing in front of a live audience.

The smallest one stepped (trotted?) forward and cleared his throat. "If you would care to hear us on this brisk winter's eve, we shall perform 'Silent Night'," He said in a surprisingly formal baritone voice. Sakura said that she would be delighted, and he bowed and withdrew back into the furry ranks of his fellows. As one, they flipped open their books. The little reindeer tapped his hoof upon the ground a few times to set the tempo, then they all took deep breaths, opened their mouths, and-

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

Sakura groaned and pulled her covers up over her head. That stupid alarm always rang just when her dreams were getting good. She stuck out her arm and felt around the top of her side table until her hand came in contact with the stupid alarm in question. And then promptly threw it to the floor. The beeping petered out with a rather pathetic whine. Sakura smiled to herself under the covers.

_Good riddance._

And then her cell phone rang.

She managed to bring herself to peep out of the covers to see who would dare call her so early (it was only nine o'clock, for goodness sake). It was Daidouji Tomoyo, her best friend since farther back than either girl could remember.

But then, of course it would be. Despite Sakura's normally sweet disposition, anyone but Tomoyo would have been strangled through the phone line for this offense._ Especially_ during winter vacations like this one, when everything outside of her bed felt like it had formed a layer of ice overnight.

She sighed and sat up, reluctantly opening her phone and bringing it to her ear.

"*yawn* Moyo-chan, why in the world are you calling me this early in the morning?"

"Ohohoho! Sakura-chan, you do know that most normal people woke up at least an hour ago?"

"Well whoopee for the normal people. I shall continue to pity and ignore them, as I've been doing for the past 18 years. Now what are you calling about?"

"Alright, alright, don't work yourself up this early. You'll need that energy to drag yourself downstairs and fix what you jokingly call breakfast."

"Hey, a granola bar and coffee is a perfectly acceptable breakfast! Now, about the reason for this call…?"

"Well, I'll give you points for your persistence. Guess who Eriol-kun invited to come to Hong Kong with him for a Christmas party with his family?"

Hirigazawa Eriol was a student who had moved to Japan from England and had ended up in Sakura and Tomoyo's fourth grade class. The glasses wearing boy had decided that the two girls were the most non-threatening looking people in the room and decided to talk to them. They had all been thick as thieves ever since ever since (sometimes literally so. It's a long story, involving a bet and an otter suit). He had mentioned that he had family over in China, but Sakura had never really given it much thought.

"Seriously?! Wait, this isn't some weird scheme to get my hopes up and then dash them so that you can come over and film me being depressed, is it?"

Tomoyo had always dreamed of becoming a photographer, a videographer, or a fashion designer. She was extraordinarily talented at all of them, and had made Sakura her test subject from early on. She had a goal of filming as many 'ultra kawaii Sakura moments' as possible and had compiled a large library of tapes entitled "The Many Faces of Kinomoto Sakura", spanning from elementary school to just last week. Many of them featured The Star wearing clothes that Tomoyo had designed.

"Nope! Although that is an idea…"

"Don't you even think about it, Tomoyo-chan. When are we supposed to be leaving?"

"He said that he had gotten plane tickets for the 23rd, and since today is the 21st, about two days. Don't worry about packing any clothes; I've already got your wardrobe planned out."

Sakura sweat dropped. "What time does the plane leave? I'll have to call Father and Onii-chan with the details if I want to go anywhere."

Sakura was in her final year of high school and still lived at home, but she was so used to having the house to herself that she almost felt as if she was living on her own. Her Father was Kinomoto Fujitaka, a leading archeologist in the excavation of Mayan ruins in Peru. Her older brother was Touya, the most overbearing, overprotective, annoying guy on the face of the planet. They were both currently in Argentina, following a lead that might lead to a manuscript that would reveal the location of a legendary temple. Sakura's Mother had died when she was very young, and Sakura couldn't remember much more than her warm smile, nice smell, and the feeling of safety she always carried with her.

"I'm not sure. Eriol-kun said he would call us later with the more in-depth stuff. He won't want to risk calling you in the morning after what happened last time, so probably expect a call during lunch. I'm going to have to get started on your wardrobe soon if I'm going to have it done by the time we leave, so I'll go now. Say Hi to Kero-chan for me!'

"Alright. Bye Tomoyo-chan. See you soon."

Sakura closed her phone and gazed out the window. It had started snowing during her conversation.

_Hong Kong, huh?_ She thought to herself.

She smiled.

_This is going to be the best Christmas ever._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay! I got reviews! *does a little happy dance* I wanted to get this chapter done and uploaded before Final's started to say thanks and sorry, because I might not be able to update for a while. Enjoy!

**Summary:** When Sakura agrees to accompany Eriol and Tomoyo to Hong Kong for a Christmas with Eriol's family, She doesn't bank on having to spend it with Syoaran, possibly the least jolly Santa in history. SxS, a little ExT.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, even if I like to think so. All hail CLAMP.

* * *

_This is going to be the worst Christmas ever._

Li Syaoran sat gazing out of the parlor window at the snow that had steadily gotten heavier over the past half hour. Having snow in Hong Kong was in itself a rarity; having this much of it was unheard of. He had had to stop his daily martial arts practice early due to the fact that he couldn't see his sparring partner, his butler Wei, through the mass of white.

He now sat shivering and wet on a towel-draped couch, forcing himself to sit still under the gazes of his sisters. He knew the looks that they were aiming at him. They were practically bouncing up and down in their chairs, waiting for his answer.

"No."

His sisters visibly deflated.

"Why not? You are the only boy in our family old enough to be Santa! What will we say to all our little cousins? 'Santa couldn't come this year because Syaoran scared him off'?" This was Feimei, The youngest of his sisters. Other than Fuutie, the oldest, she was the sanest out of all of them. Syaoran couldn't understand why she was jumping on the 'lets-press-gang-Xaio-Xaio-into-playing-Santa' bandwagon. Hell, even Fuutie had joined. What's worse, she seemed to be driving the thing.

"What about Hirigazawa? He's coming over, right?"

Feimei shook her head. "You mean Eri-kun, right? He's too skinny to fit into the suit, and besides, he's bringing some friends along. He'll be too busy showing them around town to practice, and you know the whole routine by heart. C'mon, you used to love it when Dad did it!"

"That's because I wasn't the one in the suit! Besides, you know I can't handle little kids. I'm always afraid I'll step on them or make them cry or something."

"Aww! That's so_ cute_!" Said Feimei, latching on to him so hard that he could have sworn he heard his ribs creak.

"Don't worry Xaiolang," said Fuutie, calling him by his Chinese name, "We'll be standing by to help if you run into any difficulties." She leveled her gaze at him.

"But you _will_ be playing Santa, whether you wear the suit willingly or if we have to bind and gag you in the middle of the night. Again."

Syaoran shivered. He knew that these were no idle threats due to last Easter and the rabbit costume incident.

_Fuutie could make a wolf drop a lamb when she gets into her business mood_, he thought to himself.

"…Fine. I'll be the stupid Santa Claus."

All of his sisters immediately squealed and tried to hug him, and he only barely escaped being crushed and suffocated.

As he squelched his way to his room to change, he thought back to what Feimei had said. _So Eriol's bringing friends, huh?_

He hoped he brought that Takashi guy that Syaoran had met the last time he had visited Japan. The guy could lie like a dog, but overall, he was pretty cool and easy to hang around. Feimei had said friends, so Syaoran wondered who else Eriol might bring. He hoped that they were guys.

He had had enough of the opposite sex in the past half hour to last a lifetime, thank you very much.

* * *

Thanks to Twilight Kisses, Keep on Rockin', and gabyrendon for reviewing ,3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yay! Winter Break! Thank you whoever made the calander so that the highschools get out a week earlier than everyone else! The only ones at home today are me and Taffy (my dog), so it is blissfully quiet. I've decided to make this chpter and all following ones in third-person-limited pov, alternating between Syaoran and Sakura (blame my english teacher for any technical talk. I still have to do most of the packet she assigned us for break). I hope to finish this story before the end of the week, or you guys are going to be waiting for updates for a while There should only be around two more chapters, so I'm not too worried yet. I have to go to El Paso, AKA the middle of the freakin' desert, for Christmas with my dad's side of the family. The only internet connection I'll have there will be at th Barnes and Nobles. Anyways, I blasted through this chapter in about an hour and a half ( many thanks to Oasis, the Romantics, and Semisonic) so I hope you enjoy! Only ten more days, only ten more days...

**Summary: **When Sakura agrees to accompany Eriol and Tomoyo to Hong Kong for a Christmas with Eriol's family, She doesn't bank on having to spend it with Syoaran, possibly the least jolly Santa in history. SxS, a little ExT.

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* The original CCS series belongs to CLAMP and whoever publishes them. Tada.

* * *

Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes as Tomoyo nudged her awake.

"We are supposed to be landing in a couple of minutes," She said," but it might be a while. Apparently, a huge blizzard blew in a few days ago and only stopped last night. They're still clearing a lot of the runways."

Sakura nodded. "I heard about that. The news said that we were barely feeling the dregs of it back in Tomoeda."

"Well, you know the old superstition. A white Christmas means a prosperous new year."

"And a lucky one too. Hey, maybe this means that I'll find an apartment that accepts cats near the university!"

Sakura had a cat named Kerberos (Kero-chan for short). She had been in the basement (her fathers library) trying to find something interesting to read. She had just opened up a book of mythology to the Greece section when a small golden ball of fluff fell into her lap. The tiny kitten had fallen through the tiny window that was set at the top of the wall. Sakura, inspired by the page that the book had been open to, named him Kerberos, after the fearsome guardian of the underworld. This was a bit of a misnomer, as the only things that were terrified of Kero were butterflies. She had recently been accepted into Tokyo University and was only now realizing how hard it was to find any apartment, let alone one that accepted pets. Sakura had left Kero with the Tsukishiro brothers, Yukito and Yue, for her trip.

Yukito and Yue were almost polar opposites if you didn't know them well. Yukito, the younger of the duo, had glasses, short hair, a big smile and a bigger appetite. Yue had keen eyesight, long hair (which he kept in a ponytail), a standoffish demeanor, and hardly ate anything. The only thing that seemed to connect them as brothers was the fact that their hair was an odd silvery-white color. Sakura, who had known them almost her entire life, knew that while Yue might not always show it, he was as big of a softy as his brother.

Yukito and Yue were to Touya what Tomoyo was for Sakura, and they all looked out for Sakura no matter what. She often felt like she had three older brothers instead of just one, especially when she caught them all spying on her behind her back when she got her first boyfriend. Well, it was mostly Touya and Yue doing the spying. Yukito honestly thought that the other two had decided to go to the same coffee shop that Sakura and Ryuji had coincidentally picked for their date. He even waved at the two lovebirds when they noticed him. He never was much for subtlety or plotting.

Sakura was shaken out of her reverie by the tiny _ding ding ding_ of the 'fasten your seatbelt' sign. She fumbled for the strap and slotted into the fastener, opening her window to get her first glimpse of China.

XxXxXx

Li Yelan strode into the parlor, and everyone immediately froze. Yelan allowed her gaze to pan around the room, then she turned on heel and walked back out, closing the door behind her. The room's occupants could hear her laughing just outside the door.

To understand Yelan's hilarity, you must first understand something about the parlor. It had recently become the headquarters for 'Operation Hohoho'. At the moment that Yelan had walked in, Syaoran was balanced on one foot on a chair in a bright red suit, a false white beard, and a floppy, pointed, red hat. His sisters were taking measurements so they could sew some pillows onto the inside of the jacket, hem the pants, and shorten the sleeves (Syaoran wasn't quite as tall as his father had been yet). He was balanced on one foot because one of his sisters had gotten a bit too excited had just stuck a pin into his leg.

A few moments later, Yelan walked back in as dignified as ever. Everyone was still in the exact same positions. She covered her mouth and coughed in a very un-coughish way. She composed herself (again) and said, "Your cousin and his two friends have arrived. I would like one of you to go meet them and drive them back here."

"I'll go!" shouted Syaoran before his sisters could reply. He internally thanked whatever angel was looking out for him today as he hurriedly stripped of the suit and grabbed his jacket from another chair.

"Bye Mom, see ya, love ya, be back soon!" He shouted as he ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The women all looked at each other.

"Umm… should we have told him…?"

"How?! He never gave us enough time!"

"Yeah, but won't Eriol think it's a little weird for his cousin to show up at the airport in a white beard and a Santa hat?"

XxXxXX

Sakura stretched, relieved to finally be outside again. Eriol was at the curb, looking for his family's car so he could flag it down. She looked down at her small suitcase, filled with a toothbrush and toothpaste, a small stuffed animal, a picture, and several books. If her father had taught her one thing, it was that you can never have too many books. Tomoyo waved her hand in front of Sakura's face to get her attention, making her jump.

"Here are your clothes! I hope you like them!"

She handed Sakura a medium sized suitcase that felt far heavier than it looked.

"Of course I'll like them Tomoyo-chan. The stuff that you make always looks wonderful on me."

And it was true. The first clothes that Tomoyo had made back in grade school had been a bit frilly and odd, coinciding with a young child's fantasies, and as the years had gone by the clothing had become more sedate, but every outfit had always fit Sakura perfectly and always looked good on her.

"Oh Sakura, you are too kind. Now if you could stay right there a moment, I'll go get my camera. I absolutely cannot miss the opportunity to film your first few minutes in China!

Sakura sighed and looked around at the signs as Tomoyo started rooting through her bags in search of lenses and batteries. She was relieved that she could read almost all of them. _Those Chinese classes are finally paying off._ Sakura had thought it wise to learn the language of the nearest country. It would make traveling a lot easier, as most of the countries surrounding China spoke at least a little Chinese, Japanese, or a combination of both.

She managed to get her camera out just as Eriol shouted, "Aha! Here they come!" and started waving his arms above his head as an expensive looking black car rolled around the corner.

XxXxXx

Syaoran frowned as he pulled up to the curb. He could see Eriol right enough, but where were his friends? There were hundreds of people waiting for their rides, as per usual, but he couldn't identify anyone as definitely being with his cousin. Then Eriol turned around and gestured for two young women a short way behind him to come forward.

Syaoran groaned. More girls. Just what he needed. He rolled down the window to talk to Eriol and everyone within a hundred meters of the car seemed to pause for a moment, do a double take, then continue on with their lives, only now they gave the car a wide birth.

Eriol raised his eyebrows at his cousin, and one of the girls started giggling. Syaoran wondered what the hell she thought was so funny. He normally wouldn't care, but he had had an extremely aggravating day and wasn't pleased by the fact that she was there at all, a feeling only heightened by the fact that he would have to spend the next week with her, her friend, his sisters, and his smaller cousins, most of whom happened to be girls. So he gave her his patented Glare-of-Evil ™, guaranteed to shut up even his most annoying sister. To his surprise, it didn't work. In fact, it made it worse. The girl was now laughing uncontrollably.

XxXxXx

Sakura couldn't help it. The sight of the young man in a Santa getup was just so ridiculous. And then, he'd actually glared at her. Pfft. As if she hadn't put up with Touya for her entire life, and he was _a lot_ more intimidating than a guy with a fake beard and a lopsided Santa hat. Now the guy looked kind of confused, and it hit Sakura that he didn't know that he was wearing them. How, she didn't know. But she felt a little bit of pity on the poor boy and managed to stop laughing enough to gasp out,

"I t-think you might, haha, need a new, ha, razor, oh hahaha!"

XxXxXx

What the hell was this girl talking about? A new razor? He felt his chin to see if he had missed a patch of stubble that morning. His eyes widened as his hand came into contact with something that felt like a sheep. He ripped the beard off and stared at it in horror. He looked at his cousin, who was shaking his head and chuckling. He looked back towards the laughing girl, who had now collapsed against her friend and seemed to be struggling to get in enough air between her fits. He looked at her friend, who was grinning fit to burst and holding a….Oh no. No no no no no. She had caught the whole thing on tape. He sank down in his seat.

This was going to come back to haunt him every Christmas for the rest of his life.

XxXxXx

Sakura finally managed to stop laughing enough to drag her bags over towards the car. She could see the young man had started to bash his head against the steering wheel, causing the horn to sound a short _beep_ every time his head made contact. She might not have known much about Eriol's family, but she knew one thing for certain.

This Christmas was going to be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

Thanks to Silver Wolf12, Wanwan-san, Keep 'On Rocking, Twighlight Kisses, cutegirls, and gabyrendon for reviewing

Thanks to cutegirls, gabyrendon, and Silver Wolf12 for favoriting this story.

And thanks to Golden Emerald, PNHornsby, Sword of Romance, Twighlight Kisses, Wanwan-san, bosk, da1wholuvanime, gabyrendon, keyblade1993, Idylavender, and twinkle951 for adding this story to their alerts.

(Oh, and I screwed up Syaoran's Chinese name in the last chapter. it's_ Xiaolang._ Thank's Wanwan-san!)

~Sqrl of Doom 3


End file.
